Computers have spread to nearly all aspects of contemporary life. To name just one example, a few decades ago automobiles were largely mechanical devices, with mechanical engine controls, analog radios, and basic manually controlled climate systems. Today, on the other hand, automobile engines, transmissions, and even suspensions are controlled by on-board computers. On-board entertainment systems include digital and/or satellite audio systems and telephones. In addition to, or instead of, analog gauges, computerized displays provide information about speed, course of travel, and other information of interest.
Airborne vehicles similarly have advanced both in civilian and military contexts. Information that once was monitored with analog gauges and controlled by analog switches and potentiometers are now monitored on display screens and controlled by keystrokes or pointing-device cues.
For example, military aircraft, such as Longbow APACHE helicopters, employ digital communications systems for communicating with each other. No longer limited to analog radio transmissions, pilots and other on-board personnel can relay information about observed targets and other information to other helicopters using digital burst transmissions. Further, with the ability to transmit significant amounts of information in less time than would be required to relay the same information by communicating the same information verbally over a radio, communications traffic is reduced which, in turn, serves to reduce the risk of detection and maintain security of the aircraft.
Unfortunately, although sophisticated aircraft can communicate with each other via advanced on-board computers and electronic systems, ground stations have not been able to equally partake in the communications system with such aircraft. Previously, when aircraft communicated using analog radios, all that was needed was a compatible radio or walkie-talkie to confer with the aircraft. With aircraft communicating computer-to-computer using digital burst transmissions, ground stations, particularly moving ground stations, have no longer been able to fully engage in the communication with the aircraft.
Thus, there is an unmet need in the art to endow ground stations with communications systems operable to fully communicate with on-board digital communications systems aboard aircraft and at other locations.